geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
FunnyGame
FunnyGame is a very popular Korean creator and player, who has been playing the game since 1.2. He is usually called the best creator. His levels always put the latest update to it's furthest potential and always has surprises for the community. Sometime around Christmas, it appeared that the talented creator quit the game for unknown reasons. He deleted all his public messages and changed both of his icon colors to black. Recently he has updated his icons and public messages, returning to the game. His latest level is "Yatagarasu fireball". Levels * Demon Levels ** -Sirius- ** Crazy Bolt ** Lonely Travel ** Genesis ** Requiem ** Death Step ** Atlas ** Maximum Risk * Normal Levels ** La Campanella ** Revolution ** Cronos Fantasy ** FunnyGame Holiday ** Very hard CLG ** Abyss ** Dreamer ** Rainbow Dust ** Royal Sky ** Another World ** Checkmate ** Reincarnation ** Level 0 ** Hologram ** xStep v2 rebirth ** Vector ** Lonesome ** Alphabet M ** Knock M * Auto Levels ** Auto Cycles ** Auto Clubstep ** Auto ToE ** Auto Electrodynamix ** Auto Back on Track ** Auto Jumper ** Auto Base After Base * Unrated Levels ** Death Step Auto ** Puzzle Challenge 1(deleted) ** More JumpMachine ** Yatagarasu fireball Trivia * Funnygame's nickname is BunnyGame. ** All of his 2.0 levels the in-game text changes from "FunnyGame" to "BunnyGame" when the player dies or collecting a user coin with the name visible on screen *** For example, in Abyss, you get a "BunnyGame" message when you die at the part where there is a text saying "Made by FunnyGame". In Unity, when you die at the part where there is a text that said "FunnyGame and TriAxis", the text changes into "BunnyGame and FriAxis". In -Sirius-, the "BunnyGame" will appear when you collect the first coin, and in the end, if you wait a bit after completing the level, the background will turn black and a message will appear saying "Bunnygame". In The Honorable Final, if you die that the part where there's a text that said "FunnyGame and Serponge", it'll change into "BunnyGame and SeSponge". It'll happen at the end of the level too if you collect the 3rd coin. In Deadly Impact, right before the drop, there are a few messages appearing on the screen, one of them which is "bunnygame". In Lonely Travel, after completing the level, you need to wait and there's gonna be a "BUNNYGAME" slowly moving to the left of your screen. * He has a youtube channel, but seldom uploads videos. * A level, Rebellion, was created in 2.0 as a tribute to his design. * FunnyGame has an other emergency account called Caustic, which is the creator of Death Moon. * There is a level named The Honorable Final made by Serponge and FunnyGame himself which was supposed to be the final level (collaboration) of FunnyGame. However, this wasn't true as Deadly Impact was uploaded. * Some rumours said FunnyGame is Mylon or Motu2. It is known for the level Horizon and recently uploaded the level Last Hope, but this was just another person, which was confirmed on his profile. * Serponge and Funnygame helped to Cyclic's Level to Remake Sonic Wave. * His level, Reincarnation, is the first ever level to have the parallax effect. * FunnyGame used to be in GW (Geometry World), but he got kicked out unfairly because of GW's owner, got mad. More information in this link. * FunnyGame confirmed that his real name is 박준언, which translate to Bakjuneon. Category:Players Category:Korean Category:South Korean Users Category:Korean Users Category:Boys Category:Level Creator Category:YouTuber Category:Adults